Nom- Non fatal vore oneshot
by Fuzzballtherat17
Summary: I'm being a dick to you / I'm hungry kind of vore. (Also the bracelet has a light eco crystal on it..Cause why the hell not..I say that stuff does stuff to) Shrinking vore..Contains some nudity or something. I actually like both characters T-T


"You think I'm too loud?" the smaller redhead asked walking into the bar with a pout. The golden blonde teen followed him into the bar frowning slightly. "I didn't say that Dax..I-". "Ya said my voice got us caught.." Daxter replied with a pout. Jak sighed and rolled his eyes. "You basically yelled out what those krimzon guards was doing and basically gave us away" Jak grunted rubbing a healing black eye. "We ran out of ammo and there was barely any Dark Eco around..You're lucky we escaped that". Daxter's lips rose into a snarl. "I'm lucky? Says the guy who gets guards on our tail by trippin' over is own feet" he replied slightly storming upstairs earning a sigh from Jak. It had been a stressful and tough for both the teens and the missions over the day had began to take there toll on them causing them to be aggressive and on short fuses so when one of them "fucked up" it hadn't taken long for the other to blow a fuse. Jak sighed. He shouldn't of snapped at Daxter on the way home from the mission, making him snap back. "Maybe I should go upstairs and talk to him" Jak muttered to himself. He walked to the stairs but paused as something caught his eyes. A silver bracelet? He walked over to it, carefully picking it up before climbing the stairs to his and Daxter's room. Maybe Daxter knew who's this bracelet was. It had a heart on the end of it with a small light blue white crystal on it so Jak guessed it was one of the girls. Maybe it was Tess'. It began to glow just as Jak reached his and Daxter's bedroom. Jak frowned and knocked on the door. "Dax? Can we talk?" Jak asked as the bracelet began to glow brighter. It's glow seemed to burn causing Jak to hiss and drop it. "Fuck" he winced as a blue glow surrounded him. "Huh? What the hell?!". * * * A few minutes later Daxter sighed and got up to answer the door. He couldn't be mad at Jak for long, it hurt him physically being angry at Jak. There was pretty much no one else he had a bond with like Jak. "Jak?" Daxter asked looking around. He looked down seeing Jak looking a lot smaller than him probably smaller than Samos. His lips made a stupid expression before he burst out into laughter. "It's not funny!" Jak growled shrinking down to the size mouse causing Daxter to pick him up by his hair. "Guess ya clothes are too big fer you now~" he teased looking down at a pile of tiny Jak frowned looking away. "Let go of my hair.." he snarled in a rather squeaky sounding voice causing Daxter to grin. "Ya have such a squeaky voice and you look good enough ta eat~" Daxter muttered lifting the tiny nude elf up towards his mouth. Jak cursed and swung around slightly in Daxter's fingers. "Don't even dare!" his tiny voice threatened as small amounts of dark eco jolted off him. "Quit swingin then..Or I will.." the larger redhead muttered earning a tiny growl from the small blonde green haired teen. "Precursors relax I'm kiddin' okay..Now tell me..Why are ya smaller than a kanga rat?" Daxter asked. Jak growled and explained the situation with the bracelet causing the boys to come to a theory. "somethin's up with that bracelet..Something in it caused ya to shrink baby.." Daxter muttered causing the small Jak to nod. A rumble disrupted their conversation as Daxter looked down at his stomach and then the tiny Jak. Jak had snapped at him on the way home so he wanted to get the blonde green haired teen opened his mouth earning a small squeak sound from Jak. It was a funny noise something Daxter hadn't heard escape the renegade's lips ever. "DON'T EVEN DARE!" he seemed to roar in his squeaky small voice earning a smirk from Daxter as he dangled him over his mouth more. "Don't worry..I'll spit ya out.. Later.." the redhead replied and dropped the small teen in his mouth. He gulped swallowing the teen and then let out a breath. He licked his lips and went back to their room, getting onto the bed and lying down. He placed his hands behind his flame plume of hair ignoring the cursing and grumbles from his stomach. "It's not like I'll let you die in there..I'll get you up before you start growin' again" Daxter yawned nuzzling into the pillow. "You better not be going to sleep!" Jak yelled from his stomach. "Ya..Better believe it" Daxter yawned again slowly drifting off. "DAXTER! LET ME OUT!". 


End file.
